Anteponiéndote
by Roxii C
Summary: Los días se hicieron meses, y los meses años. No supe en que momento las pequeñas distracciones me alejaron de lo que más quería, volver a intentarlo. Tampoco supe en que momento mi cabello dejo de brillar, y cuando tu renunciaste a un nosotros. Pero lo que si sé, es el momento en que deje que el egoísmo que hacia brillar mis llamas se llenara de amor y me ahogara.
1. Prólogo

**ANTEPONIÉNDOTE**

Los días se hicieron meses, y los meses años. No supe en que momento las pequeñas distracciones me alejaron de lo que más quería, volver a intentarlo. Tampoco supe en que momento mi cabello dejo de brillar, y cuando tu renunciaste a un nosotros. Pero lo que si sé, es el momento en que deje que el egoísmo que hacia brillar mis llamas se llenara de amor y me ahogara.

Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne C._

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Los copos de nieve empiezan a caer, estamos en diciembre. La gente camina por las calles de lo que alguna vez fue un colorido capitolio. De eso hace unos treinta años.

Todo se ve tan tranquilo, y yo casi extraño las excentricidades que alguna vez me parecieron grotescas. No era que todo hubiese sido para mal, no. No me arrepentía de haber sido aquella joven e insegura chica que había entregado toda su juventud a la rebelión.

Sonreí, junto con las arrugas que año tras año se habían sumado.

Ya no era joven, mi juventud y vivacidad habían disminuido, así como las vidas de Panem. Pero estaba bien; a mis sesenta y ocho años estaba bien.

Había continuado con mi vida, a trompicones, haciendo lo único que me podía mantener en mis cabales.

Ayudando a otros.

Pero no me había dado cuenta que mientras entregaba lo poco que quedaba de Katniss Everdeen, el tiempo pasaba.

Las pesadillas y los miedos aun estaban en mi mente, pero ya no se apoderaban de mi. No lo permití cuando me mude al distrito cuatro para acompañar a Annie, no lo hice cuando el pequeño hijo de Finnick ya no me necesito y tampoco lo haría ahora que me encontraba más sola que nunca.


	2. Te amo

**ANTEPONIÉNDOTE**

Los días se hicieron meses, y los meses años. No supe en que momento las pequeñas distracciones me alejaron de lo que más quería, volver a intentarlo. Tampoco supe en que momento mi cabello dejo de brillar, y cuando tu renunciaste a un nosotros. Pero lo que si sé, es el momento en que deje que el egoísmo que hacia brillar mis llamas se llenara de amor y me ahogara.

Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne C._

* * *

 **TE AMO**

 _Fue un diecinueve de marzo cuando empezaba a tener las primeras ilusiones de un nosotros…_

El día que decidí abandonar el distrito doce y de paso todo lo que conocía tenia veintitrés; habían pasado seis años de la guerra. Peeta y yo vivíamos juntos, poco a poco nuestras vidas se habían acoplado.

Mi diente de león trabajaba en la panadería. El veneno de las rastrevispulas pocas veces hacia acto de presencia, y mi chico del pan podía controlarlo mucho mejor. El era un verdadero ejemplo de la sobrevivencia.

Yo, en cambio, me obligaba a levantarme de la cama. Daba cinco sonrisas diarias y dos besos a Peeta. También visitaba una vez a la semana a Haymich y procuraba visitar a Sae dos veces al mes.

No era demasiado, pero para mi en ese entonces, era la vida.

Aquel día cumplíamos una semana con Peeta de compartir cama juntos, y todo lo que conllevaba.

–¿ya te vas?– le había preguntado al notar que se levantaba de la cama. Observe su espalda maravillándome en sus músculos e hipnotizándome con sus ojos azules, tan llenos de vida, amor, compasión, y todo lo que amaba.

El soltó una risa que me lleno de felicidad. Se acerco y deposito un pequeño beso sobre mis labios, yo lo tome del cuello e intensifique el beso.

–te amo– le dije, no lo pensé.. solo, fue espontáneo. Era la primera vez que lo decía en palabras y también fue la última. Por supuesto que daba por hecho que el lo sabía, porque lo demostraba con más frecuencia; pero finalmente me daba cuenta que Peeta merecía conocer la dicha que llenaba mi corazón; y porque quería entregarle todo, quería tanto…

En el instante que sus ojos se volvieron negros me arrepentí.

Desperté unas horas después recordando como Peeta me había ahorcado.

–Peeta–grite llamándolo. El no respondió y el pánico me invadió. Me volví frenética y desesperada. Se que grite, pero no recuerdo haberme escuchado; solo era silencio y un pitido que sonaba a cada segundo. Se que caí por las escaleras en mis intentos por encontrarlo, y creo que el alma me abandono cuando finalmente di con el, con mi diente de león.

Era sangre, cortes, sangre, cortes y un par de ojos cerrados… era mi Peeta, con la respiración débil.

No recuerdo mucho de que fue lo que sucedió después, solo tengo flechazos de Haymitch, sangre, cortes, gente y obscuridad.

…

Fui consiente de donde me encontraba horas después. El ocaso ya había caído y estaba en la casa de mi mentor, su mirada me penetraba.

-¿el?- pregunte. Mi voz era rasposa e intente apartar los cabellos de mi rostro. Al acercar mis manos, las vi llenas de sangre y solo me llene de horror. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Era la sangre de Peeta, el hombre que amaba.

-cálmate preciosa- Haymich sostuvo mis manos con fuerza. Se le notaba angustiado y no abandono mi mirada; no sabía lo que reflejaban sus ojos, solo que al observarlo mi pecho se apretaba más y más hasta que dolía respirar. –Peeta estará bien Katniss, solo permanecerá un tiempo con el doctor…

No permití que continuara. Un gemido de dolor abandono mis labios y con el le siguieron las lagrimas y los temblores.


	3. Trompicones

**ANTEPONIÉNDOTE**

Los días se hicieron meses, y los meses años. No supe en que momento las pequeñas distracciones me alejaron de lo que más quería, volver a intentarlo. Tampoco supe en que momento mi cabello dejo de brillar, y cuando tu renunciaste a un nosotros. Pero lo que si sé, es el momento en que deje que el egoísmo que hacia brillar mis llamas se llenara de amor y me ahogara.

Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne C._

* * *

 **2.**

 **TROMPICONES**

Las olas del mar resuenan, a veces me parecen tranquilizantes y otras no. Annie dice que con el pasar de los años ya ni siquiera las notare… que casi serán como respirar. Aunque su comentario solo logró alarmarme, porque yo no preveo vivir aquí para siempre.

El cuatro no es mi hogar, no puedo percibirlo como tal. Hay un olor a agua salada y es extremadamente caluroso. Para mi solo existe un hogar, y son los brazos de Peeta, nuestro bosque y nuestra casa.

Haymich no esta de acuerdo con mi partida, el insiste que yo debo de estar allá, en el distrito doce, con ellos. Sin embargo la distancia será buena para mi chico del pan, el necesita alejarse de su más grande monstruo, yo, de nuevo. No importan los seis años que han transcurrido desde la guerra… mi diente de león intento quitarse la vida por mi culpa, porque no deseaba lastimarme más.

No podía soportar que alguien más muriera, menos _el._

Hace una semana que Peeta esta en el hospital, hace tres días que yo abandone mi hogar. El verlo despertar solo para intentar quitarse la vida, de nuevo, y de nuevo, es… no existen palabras para describir el dolor que aprieta mi pecho.

Recordar sus gritos pidiendo que me alejen, sus lagrimas, esos ojos llenos de tanto sufrimiento…

Sé que mi mudanza es lo mejor; yo necesito que el regrese, y sin importar donde este, sea feliz… que regrese a ser mi chico del pan, rebosante de bondad y solidaridad.

Haymich no lo comprende.

Mi mentor lo único que hace es decir que Peeta me necesita, "que su muchacho me necesita; que nos necesitamos para superarlo todo, como siempre". Pero yo no puedo lidiar con el hecho de que Peeta haya llegado a intentar quitarse la vida, me sobre pasa; _nos_ sobre pasa.

-Katniss ¿Podrías llevar a Txaber a la escuela?- Es Annie, quien se ha parado frente a mi con su pequeño hijo en brazos. Ella me sonríe dulcemente.

–eh, sí – mascullo. Ella me extiende a el niño y quien hace pequeños ruidos mientras esta sumido en la inconsciencia, y rápidamente se acomoda en mi hombro. Es incomodo.

Conocí al pequeño hijo de Finnick unos meses después de que nació, y debo admitir que instantáneamente me embargo un deseo de protegerlo, aunque no como el de mi hermana. Txaber disfruta de jugar con mi trenza, y su risa siempre me llena de un amor que no sabia que podía sentir. A Peeta también le encanta, generalmente el le hace rostros chistosos y cada vez que el pequeño lo reconoce estalla en carcajadas.

–¿Sabes donde es la escuela?– Annie coloca sobre mi hombro derecho una mochila y de repente la imagen de Peeta desaparece. Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y carraspeo intentando alejarlas.

–Sí, lo se; te veo luego– le respondo. No miro a Annie mientras abandono su casa con su pequeño en brazos.

El camino hasta el centro del distrito es largo y al cabo de veinte minutos me siento cansada, el niño ha crecido. Veo a un par de mujeres que caminan, todos parecen felices.

–Txab ¿quieres caminar?

El niño se revuelve en mis brazos para bajar y talla con sus manitas sus ojos, luego suspira. Sonrío enternecida.

–Tía, ¿por qué tengo que ir a la escuela? – pregunta mientras frunce el ceño y hace un pequeño berrinche. Yo me encojo a su nivel y arreglo sus cabellos despeinados.

–¿No te gusta ir a la escuela?

–No– Su labio tiembla haciendo un puchero.

–Ya… pero sabes, en la escuela harás grandes amigos, amigos para toda la vida– le sonrió suavemente y el parece calmarse un poco.

–¿Qué amigos hiciste tu para toda la vida?– Su pregunta congela mi corazón, porque la única amiga que yo hice murió hace mucho.

–allí conocí a Peeta– le digo sin saber que más responder.


	4. Reflejo

**ANTEPONIÉNDOTE**

Los días se hicieron meses, y los meses años. No supe en que momento las pequeñas distracciones me alejaron de lo que más quería, volver a intentarlo. Tampoco supe en que momento mi cabello dejo de brillar, y cuando tu renunciaste a un nosotros. Pero lo que si sé, es el momento en que deje que el egoísmo que hacia brillar mis llamas se llenara de amor y me ahogara.

Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne C._

* * *

 **3.**

 **REFLEJO**

–No, no– regañe. El Txaber rio encantado mientras soltaba mi mano y corría por la orilla de la playa. Suspire cansada sin saber donde obtenía tanta energía, mis manos se posaron sobre mis rodillas y mi mirada se desvió a Annie antes de regresar a su hijo. –¡Txaber!, ven aquí.

Hoy es el cumpleaños del pequeño Odiar, y Annie se ha perdido en sus recuerdos. Ella se encuentra sentada en el porche de la casa, y sus cabellos se mesen con el viento ocultando sus ojos aguados.

Txaber no a tenido tiempo de extrañar a su madre, no con tantos regalos. Effie, le envió un pequeño tren que se mueve a control remoto. Johanna un muñeco, que según Txaber, es el mejor de todos. El regalo de Haymich es un juguete que emite luces y sonidos, el cual a mi me encanta… y Petta, un hermoso pastel celeste decorado con algas y conchas de mar. Txaber dice que es delicioso pero que el pastel es de "niña".

–Tía– me llama Txab al darse cuenta que no voy detrás de el. Le dedico una mirada molesta e inhalando nuevas fuerzas corro hasta su encuentro. El intenta escapar de mis brazos, pero yo lo apretó mas fuerte y deposito ruidosos besos en sus mejillas. –¡no!

–¿Cómo que no?– cuestiono y lo abrazo mas fuerte mientras hago cosquillas en su estomago.

–A ver, a ver Txab– le digo al cabo de un rato, cuando nuestras risas se han calmado y ya nos encontramos sentados en la arena. –¿qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?– pregunto, aun no le he ofrecido mi regalo. El sonríe juguetonamente y toma un mechón de mi cabello para luego jalarme del cuello y llevarme con el. –Niño– le grito y el sigue riendo. Sus manitas no se alejan de mi, y me sostiene contra su cuerpo empapado de agua salada; nuevamente lanza otra carcajada que taladra mis tímpanos.

–Quiero viajar al trece – demanda –extraño al tío Peeta y Haymich.

Yo suspiro, y es un suspiro tembloroso. Me tomo un minuto antes de responderle, –eso tienes que decírselo a mamá Txaber, dime otra cosa– Le pido, o más bien suplico, mientras nos ponemos de pie, su animo decae al observar a su madre, quien continua perdida en los recuerdos.

–Bizcochos– susurra –quiero bizcochos.

…

La casa se encuentra en silencio y yo camino hacia la cocina a limpiar el desastre. Txaber finalmente se ha dormido. Annie y yo le cantamos el feliz cumpleaños, aunque Annie solamente aplaudió mientras le dirigía miradas cautelosas llenas de amor. Yo prepare sus bizcochos, y a pesar de no tener la mejor apariencia Txab los comió encantado. Ahora Annie se encuentra sentada en la mesa, justo donde la deje antes de que llevara su hijo a dormir. Yo no se que decir, no soy Finnick. Ella generalmente ya no se pierde tanto, pero hoy simplemente nos ha abandonado y no se como traerla a tierra, como recordarle que el hijo de Finnick sigue aquí, con nosotras, y la necesita.

Alguien llama y me pregunto quien puede ser tan tarde, lo contesto al segundo timbrazo –¿Si?

– _Katniss_ – canturrea una voz del otro lado del auricular.

–Effie, hola.

– _Me alegra que respondas Katniss ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal todo en el cuatro?–_ Effie fue una de las pocas personas que se alió con Haymich al enterarse de mi partida del trece. Ella me llamo durante las siguientes dos semanas, informándome del estado de Peeta y tratando de "hacerme entrar en razón", para regresar con mi diente de León. Hace dos meses que desistió, y ya no hemos tocado ese tema.

–Bien– respondo. –Txaber disfruto de su cumpleaños.

–¡Me alegro, me alegro! ¿y el regalo? Admito que me lucí este año.– suelto una pequeña risita. –Fue difícil conseguir ese trenecito, pero mi regalo debía de ser el mejor de todos.

–Entonces tienes que sentirte complacida Effie, porque lo ha sido.– Miento. Ella exclama e imagino la gran sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro.

–No sabes lo feliz que me hace esta noticia Katniss. ¿y Txaber, ya se ha dormido, puedo hablar con el?

–Ya se ha dormido, lo lamento.– Pero en realidad no lo lamento en absoluto. Ya no podía manejar la energía de Txaber ni un segundo más.

–Es una lastima.– Masculla –En fin, me alegra escucharte Katniss, te dejo descansar. Besos a Annie.

–Se lo diré– respondo, ella canturrea nuevamente antes de despedirse y cuelgo. Al voltearme para colocar el teléfono en su lugar me doy cuenta que Annie esta en el mismo lugar con la mirada perdida y me pregunto, si ella extraña a Finnick tanto como yo extraño a Peeta.

* * *

Lamento tardarme tanto en la actualización. No olviden pasar a dejar su comentario, saludos.

Roxii C.


	5. Familia

**ANTEPONIÉNDOTE**

Los días se hicieron meses, y los meses años. No supe en que momento las pequeñas distracciones me alejaron de lo que más quería, volver a intentarlo. Tampoco supe en que momento mi cabello dejo de brillar, y cuando tu renunciaste a un nosotros. Pero lo que si sé, es el momento en que deje que el egoísmo que hacia brillar mis llamas se llenara de amor y me ahogara.

Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne C._

 **4.**

 **FAMILIA**

–¡Soy un niño grande!– La protesta de Txaber resuena por toda la casa. Yo lo observo, molesta, pero es su madre quien esta furiosa, y muy furiosa; lo toma del brazo, y lo detiene antes de que abra la puerta principal.

–Cállate– dice con los labios apretados. Su hijo ha tenido un día exigente. Toda la mañana ha intentado convencernos de que le dejemos jugar con sus amigos, afuera, en la playa. De mi parte recibió un rotundo "no", es decir: un grupo de niños de cinco años insiste en jugar frente al mar en una mañana con tempestad y sin supervisión adulta… porque el es un chico grande y no nos quiere ahí. Annie le dijo que podían ir, siempre que el día pusiera una mejor cara y ella lo vigilase. Eso fue suficiente para que sus hábitos de niño consentido salieran a flote y yo fuese la culpable. Digo _yo_ lo consentía.

El timbre vuelve a sonar y Txaber intenta escapar del fuerte agarre de su madre. Ella tira de el violentamente y los ojos de el niño me buscan; mi mirada dice "no te ayudare", su respuesta es un puchero.

–No puedes abrir la puerta– dice colocándose a su altura. –Ya sabes que no puedes hacerlo y también el porque–, el emite gruñidos de protesta y yo me dirijo a la puerta –Estas castigado–finaliza.

–¡No!– chilla corriendo hasta su habitación.

Ella tiene una mirada molesta y su boca se tuerce en una rara mueca. Yo le sonrió sin saber como sonreír y le señalo la puerta. Ella asiente, y la abro.

Mis cejas se disparan hacia arriba de la sorpresa. El rostro de Annie se asoma detrás de mi hombro y se que ella esta igualmente impresionada que yo, o eso espero. Es Johanna, quien viene con un hombre rubio, y a la vez sostiene a una niña pequeña.

–¡Johanna!– Exclama suavemente Annie mientras la abraza. El hombre debe de ser su nuevo esposo; y su hija adoptiva, Haya; la pequeña niña del distrito dos que se quedo sin padres al nacer. Hace un par de meses la adoptaron, o eso el lo que me comento Effie.

–Te comieron la legua, Sinsajo– dice de manera burlona. Yo tuerzo los labios y frunzo el ceño sin comprender su improvisada visita . –Es tan bueno verte ; Katniss– pasa una mano sobre mis hombros y me incomoda.

–Pasen adelante– anuncia Annie, y yo automáticamente les doy espacio.

–¿Sabias que vendrían?–Le pregunto en un susurro. Ella parpadea y luego sonríe con culpabilidad.

–te… lo dije– niego; pero dejamos allí la conversación.

No he visto a Johanna desde que termino la guerra. Pero es Effie es quien se ha dedicado a informarme sobre ella, aunque no se de donde obtenga la información. Al ingresar a la sala, Haya, la hija de Johanna, esta sentada sobre las piernas de su madre y la envuelve en abrazos y besos mientras que mi compañera de los juegos ríe encantada… totalmente curada.

–¿Qué edad tiene?–.

El hombre observa a Annie y le sonríe con tranquilidad. El y Johanna se casaron hace un año. Los Odiar asistieron y Johanna no olvido invitarme, pero yo falte. No estaba preparada para ver a Peeta, abstenerme de correr a sus brazos y pedirle perdón; de todas maneras no no lo estoy aun.

Clementius responde: –tres, tres años–. Dirige miradas llenas de amor a su pequeña familia. Miradas de amor que yo no he recibido desde hace un año, cinco meses y tres días.

Unos pasos en la escalera me alertan de que se acerca Txaber. Annie extiende una mano hacia su hijo, pero el corre a esconderse detrás de mis piernas ya que yo soy quien se encuentra mas lejos de los desconocidos.

–Txaber, saluda– le dijo. En su rostro ya no se puede ver el enojo desde hace algunos minutos.

–Hola.

Annie ríe. Es entonces cuando el niño deja de esconderse tras mis piernas y camina hasta su madre.

–Txab te presento a una vieja amiga, Johanna, ella también era amiga de tu padre.

Mientras escucho como Annie narra viejos tiempos que parecen sin dolor y presenta a la preciosa familia de Johanna decido ir hasta la cocina para preparar café, o algo. También lo hago porque mi presciencia esta de mas.


	6. Luchar

**ANTEPONIÉNDOTE**

Los días se hicieron meses, y los meses años. No supe en que momento las pequeñas distracciones me alejaron de lo que más quería, volver a intentarlo. Tampoco supe en que momento mi cabello dejo de brillar, y cuando tu renunciaste a un nosotros. Pero lo que si sé, es el momento en que deje que el egoísmo que hacia brillar mis llamas se llenara de amor y me ahogara.

Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne C._

 **5.**

 **LUCHAR**

Las relaciones de pareja no me han interesado desde que abandone al chico del pan. No estoy interesada en ninguna otra compañía, tampoco me interesa el sexo y mucho menos el amor. Pero es este día, dos años y dos meses después de que abandone mi hogar, que me pregunto que será de mi dentro de diez años; cuando Annie vuelva a perderse en sus recuerdos y Txab sea un adulto que no me necesita.

–Escuchaste lo que te dije tía Katniss– pregunta mi pequeñito, pequeñito, pequeñito de seis años.

–Pue,puedes repetirlo– digo trabándome en las palabras.

–¡Que tengo novia! Ayer se lo pregunte a Haya, y dijo que sí. Pero no puedes decirle a mamá, porque dice que solo podre tener novia hasta los veinte– dice exclamando y haciendo gestos que en otras circunstancias me habrían sacado sonrisas.

Yo no he procesado la información totalmente, porque el pequeño del que mi mundo gira me dice que "encontró el amor".

–¡Es el amor de mi vida!– vuelve a exclamar, es la tercera vez que lo hace y la risa burlona ya no puede evitar escaparse de mis labios.

–¿Qué?

–Es la niña mas bonita de todas y es mi novia.– por supuesto que la pequeña copia de Finnick tiene toda la razón. Haya es una niña muy linda, con su cabello lacio y perfecto, la piel morena y unos ojos verdes y dulces, tan verdes como los bosques donde crecí.

–Me parece que estas muy chiquito… que pensaran tus amigos. ¿Ya le contaste a Ian?–Presiono. Ian es el mejor amigo de Txaber, ambos son un paquete completo. Ian no hace nada sin Txab y viceversa. El vive con su tío en la casa que, alguna vez, fue de Finnick.

Su mejor amigo es mas extrovertido que el y quizá sea porque ha tenido que desarrollarse solo sin sus padres, solamente con Isador; con quien Annie intenta emparejarme continuamente.

–¡Ian quería ser novio de Haya! – El parece horrorizado mientras me da esa información.

–¿así?

–Sí. Pero ahora Haya es mi novia.

–Creo que estas muy pequeñin para estas cosas Txab; tu mama tiene razón en que todavía no deberías de tener novia. Aparte, Haya vive muy lejos, no la veras nunca.– Txaber me lanza una mirada molesta.

–No– gruñe, le observo sorprendida –¡tu no entiendes! Es como me dijo mamá; tu y el tío Peeta, el se enamoro de ti cuando tenia mi edad. Yo seré más valiente que mi tío, luchare por el amor de mi vida–.

Mis ojos se entrecierran mientras lucho con el nudo en mi garganta. _Luchar_ es relativo, nadie sabe cual es el camino correcto hasta que se encuentra frente a el. La determinación en sus ojos ya no me causa ni una pizca de gracia, en realidad me molesta. Peeta y yo luchamos por nosotros; es solo que el hecho de que otros puedan soñar, como Txaber Odiar, es a causa de nuestro sufrimiento.


	7. Paso

**ANTEPONIÉNDOTE**

Los días se hicieron meses, y los meses años. No supe en que momento las pequeñas distracciones me alejaron de lo que más quería, volver a intentarlo. Tampoco supe en que momento mi cabello dejo de brillar, y cuando tu renunciaste a un nosotros. Pero lo que si sé, es el momento en que deje que el egoísmo que hacia brillar mis llamas se llenara de amor y me ahogara.

Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne C._

* * *

 **6.**

 **PASO**

Hace algunos meses Annie decidió invertir su fortuna, la de ella y la de Finnick. Creo que ya esta cansada de estar en casa, recordar al amor de su vida, sentirse nostálgica y tener que seguir continuando por el niño. También porque aquí estoy yo, encargándome de la casa, y las tareas domesticas que, entre las dos, no son lo suficiente para distraer a ninguna.

Sus inversiones consisten en una pequeña caseta en la playa más visitada por los turistas. Allí renta equipo de buceo, tablas de zurf, lanchas, motos acuáticas, incluso tiene clases de natación, las cuales obviamente son impartidas por alguien más. Txaber es sumamente feliz cuando va a la caseta, porque Annie dedica cada segundo a mostrarle todo lo que puede hacer en el océano. Yo no soy tan feliz como ellos, me gustan las motos acuáticas, pero es todo.

Ahora yo tengo más que hacer. Los días son agotadores, entre la casa y el niño no me alcanza el tiempo; haciendo que al llegar la noche ya no tenga ni una gota de energía para pensar en Peeta.

–¡ Tía Katniss!– escucho su grito, para luego sentirlo estamparse en mi cuerpo. Ya no puedo cargarlo, así que revuelvo su cabello y sus ojitos brillan felices. Una de mis tareas diarias es recoger a Txab de colegio, a pesar de que ya tiene siete años.

–Hola cariño; ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?, ¿Aprobaste el examen?– Su boquita hace una mueca.

–casi– susurra. Yo niego divertida, ya escucho la reprimenda de Annie y que no puede seguir desperdiciando sus fines de semana con Ian en la caseta. En realidad creo que exagero, Annie jamás castigaría a Txab con la caseta. –¿Podemos ir a la caseta?– Su pregunta me toma desprevenida. He pasado toda la mañana preparando filete de pescado para el almuerzo, así que solo quiero regresar a casa para comer, que el niño haga sus tareas y me permita seguir enseñándole de plantas medicinales; pues ese es nuestro nuevo pasatiempo.

–Es martes Txab– Me excuso, el me mira entristecido –¿Estas preparado para que tu mamá te pregunte por el examen?– el niega. Yo suspiro, pero se que una pequeña visita a la caceta no alterara nuestro día, siempre que se mantenga en veinte minutos. –¿por qué quieres ir?

Su sonrojo despierta suspicacia en mi. Si Haya viviera en este distrito diría que es por ella. Y es cuando caigo en cuenta que Txaber y Haya cumplen meses de ser novios; casi mi caigo de espaldas. –Es enserio Txaber, ¿de nuevo recogerás conchas? –se torna más rojo de ser posible y yo ruedo los ojos preguntándome si algo esta mal con estos niños, que tan pequeños se preocupan por el amor. –de acuerdo, vamos.

Nos toma un par de minutos desviarnos a la playa publica, donde se encuentra la Caseta. Txaber no pierde tiempo en dirigirse a recoger cochas y yo lo observo desde lejos mientras me dirijo a donde esta Annie.

–No esperaba verlos todavía– Saluda Annie mientras le pasa una tabla de Surf a un cliente. Yo no le presto mayor importancia; pero tengo un vago recuerdo de que es un cliente usual. Ruedo los ojos antes de responder: –Haya y Txab cumplen meses, ya sabes–. Ella ríe suavemente, siempre encantada con el amor de su hijo, algo que en su momento me tomo desprevenida así como a Txaber.

–Katniss, quiero presentarte a Nogal, creo que ya lo has visto por aquí– Mis cejas se alzan pero procuro bajarlas. Yo no soy sociable, pero Annie mueve su mano, indicándome que sea educada y lo salude. Me doy la vuelta, lentamente, intentando parecer parecer amable al tiempo que elevo la mirada hasta Nogal. Es un hombre alto y moreno, sus ojos son verdes y tiene una sonrisa tímida, lo que me tranquiliza.

–Mucho gusto– le digo aceptando el apretón de manos que el extraño me ofrece. –Katniss– me presento. De perfil noto como Annie se aleja mientras me lanza un mirada burlesca, y es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que trama.

–Oye Katniss, te he visto varias veces por aquí… – Resisto el impulso de rodar los ojos y decirle que, al igual que cientos de personas, me han visto por aquí –y quisiera saber si te gustaría salir alguna vez conmigo, a una cena, tranquila, solo nosotros; ¿no se si te gustaría?– El parece tan tímido que instantáneamente a mi corazón le agrada; y es la mirada matadora que me dirige Annie sobre su hombro la cual me detiene a pensarlo. Seguramente es un buen hombre, ella no me empujaría a alguien que no cumpliera cierto número de cualidades, y han pasado tres años y siete meses…

–eso, suena bien– digo más bajo. Una sonrisa orgullosa se extiende por su rostro.

–¡genial! ¿hoy, puedes hoy?– Me toma con la guardia baja. ¿hoy, martes?, no es un día ideal para ir a una cita; yo necesito varios días para aceptar el hecho que saldré con un hombre y… su mirada expectante nuevamente llena mi corazón. Bueno, martes, es ideal porque el no me llevara a un lugar tan alegre como lo haría en un fin de semana.

–Suena bien–repito las mismas palabras sin poder creer que yo este aceptando esto. Nogal no parece mi tipo, nadie es mi tipo; además es demasiado dulce como para que Katniss Eveerden lo destruya.

–Entonces en la noche Katniss, paso por ti a las siete– se despide, y con una actitud nada tímida deja un beso en mi mejilla para correr a las olas.

* * *

 _Hola chicas... parece ser que me tardo cada vez más en actualizar._

 _pero la verdad, me gustaría que dejaran sus opiniones, en el botón de abajo. ya saben... para saber que alguien se pasa por aquí._

 _En fin. el capitulo que viene será súper trascendental. Miremos que hace esto con nuestra extraña Katniss. Osea, si quieren saber de Peeta, quieren la actualización. hahaha._

 _También quiero agradecerle a arabullet, por dejar su review, porque me hizo muy feliz. Gracias; así que, prácticamente, la actualización es para ti._

 _Roxii C._


	8. Atrás

**ANTEPONIÉNDOTE**

Los días se hicieron meses, y los meses años. No supe en que momento las pequeñas distracciones me alejaron de lo que más quería, volver a intentarlo. Tampoco supe en que momento mi cabello dejo de brillar, y cuando tu renunciaste a un nosotros. Pero lo que si sé, es el momento en que deje que el egoísmo que hacia brillar mis llamas se llenara de amor y me ahogara.

Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne C._

* * *

 **7.**

 **ATRÁS**

Al llegar a casa me obligue a mi misma a no pensar en lo que sucedió en la caceta y dedicarme totalmente a Txaber. El parecía muy feliz al inicio por mi atención, sin embargo al caer la tarde, simplemente se canso de mi estando a su alrededor

–Tía, soy un niño grande, puedo hacer el regalo para mi novia solo– dijo. Yo reí histéricamente. _De acuerdo,_ pensé, _entonces cocinare._ Y por ello ahora me encontraba finalizando con el platillo favorito de Annie. Caldo de Mariscos; esta vez no me habían faltado las jaibas, y las almejas, no faltaba nada. Sabía que la haría muy feliz.

17:20

Annie no tardaría en cruzar la puerta. Entonces la escuche caminando por el vestíbulo –¡Chicos, estoy en casa!

Suspire mientras escuchaba a el niño abandonar la sala de estar para correr hacia su madre. Mi cabeza se asomo desde la cocina y le sonreí. Ella me sonrió, pero fue diferente. Entonces camino hacia mi con Txaber pisándole los talones.

–Annie, prepare tu comida favorita – empecé. Ella frunció el ceño pero la ignore –hay mariscos y esta vez esta todo lo que te gusta; incluso Isador consiguió jaiba esta mañana, así que pensé que estaría bien colocarla…

–Katniss– me interrumpió. –apestas– el rubor subió por mi mejilla. Txab estallo en carcajadas y me limite a observarlos molesta.

–Bueno, es obvio que apesto por el pescado; y te informo que esperaba otra reacción.

–A mi no me engañas Everdeen; si has intentado quedarte sin energía para cancelar la cita de esta noche déjame decirte que no vas a hacerlo. No mientras yo este aquí. Así que deja todo aquí y ve a bañarte– me ordeno. Yo no pude evitar contradecirle.

No siempre fue así; la manera en la que Annie había abandonado su mundo de fantasía fue regañándonos. Hacia un año yo no tolere que me mandase como si tuviera derecho sobre mi; pero me arrepentí tan rápido como nada en la vida. La viuda de Finnick se hundió en el olvido como nunca, hasta que solo las lagrimas de su hijo lograron traerla de vuelta. Para Annie, cuidar de nosotros era su manera de no perseguir a Finnick en su inconciencia; por lo que usualmente nos decía que hacer. Por mi estaba bien. Ella me apoyaba dándome hogar, las labores domesticas para distraerme y cariño, el cariño de Txaber y ella.

 _Creo que ya no era tan impertinente como lo había sido a mis diecisiete años._

–¿Por qué tiene que bañarse?– pregunto el pequeño Finnick. Annie sonrió al tiempo que respondía.

–Katniss tiene una cita con Nogal, un cliente de la caceta.– Inmediatamente vi a Txab fruncir el ceño y tornarse colorado. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Annie coloco su mano sobre la boca y me insistió que me marchara.

…

Al salir del baño, sobre mi cama, me espera un conjunto de ropa que no me pertenece. Es un short negro con una blusa amarilla de tirantes. A su lado hay un suéter ligero de estampados y un par de sandalias un poco altas. No me gusta, en realidad no lo hace porque es como si gritara "me importas, me arregle por ti".

No me agrada para nada.

Sin embargo el calor en el distrito cuatro es abrazador. No hay manera de que no tenga que ponerme algo ligero. Pero no he depilado mis piernas porque no lo estoy haciendo por Nogal. Tampoco procuro colocar maquillaje sobre mi rostro. Así que tomo mis sandalias de siempre, la blusa amarilla y un pantalón que llega a la mitad de mi pierna baja; es de mezclilla, y el conjunto dice más "diario", que "cita".

18:40

Me sorprende que Annie no este en mi puerta, procurando que vista lo que eligió para mi. Pero creo que esperaba que tardara unos veinte minutos más. Con el cabello aun húmedo, y sin ánimos de secarlo, abandone la habitación cerrando mi puerta con cuidado.

–¡No!, me dices que tiene sus ojos y su cabello.– la voz de Annie se escucha desde el primer piso, y yo camino para ir junto a ella. Sin saber si en el último minuto le diré a Nogal que no puedo salir con el. No he meditado la idea, pero ha estado arraigada en mi toda la tarde; lo cual me hace sentir un poco culpable.

Pero, es solo una salida, no es el comienzo de nada –me recuerdo. Sin embargo, el hecho de salir con alguien más, de voltear la pagina, me aturde más que el ya no tener a Peeta a mi lado. Porque mi luto me mantiene a el, es lo único que nos une.

–Es tanta casualidad. No se como Peeta…– La carcajada de Txaber llena la casa, pero son los susurros de Annie que paralizan mi cuerpo. Estoy a un paso de que ella me observe, un calofrió me recorre y decido no mostrarme.

El niño no me deja escuchar por su bullicio. Y me doy cuenta que Annie esta en el teléfono, hablando de alguien sobre Peeta. Entonces la ansiedad recorre mis venas y me siento como si estuviera a punto de correr hacia la cornucopia, llena de fuerza, animo y terror. Sin saber que es lo que va a suceder.

Mi mirada vaga hacia el teléfono más próximo, y como una profesional, lo que nunca dejaré de ser, lo tomo. Es la voz de Johanna quien habla, pero me toma segundos comprender sus palabras.

" _Es una lindura, apenas si tiene unos siete meses. Es como su copia."_

– _¿Qué_ opina Haymich, Effie?– pregunta Annie, en un susurro. Supongo que no quiere que yo escuche. Apretó el auricular en mi oreja. Porque la corazonada palpita en mi pecho, casi me roba el aire.

" _¡¿Ellos?! Están encantados. Le ha devuelto la vida a Petta. Parece otra persona, creo que finalmente tiene una razón de existir que no sea Katniss. Lo cual, me agrada"_

–No digas eso.

" _¿Qué no lo diga?, mejor díselo tu, porque el día que el Sinsajo sepa esto… no tengo ni idea si podrá lidiar con ello. Es mejor que le expliques sobre Rose"_

–¿Así se llama?

" _Sí, un nombre romántico para la hija de Peeta ¿no?"_

* * *

Chananan. Me hicieron felices sus review chicas gracias!

Así que, aquí esta la actualización. La más rápida que he hecho en mi vida.


	9. Elección

**ANTEPONIÉNDOTE**

Los días se hicieron meses, y los meses años. No supe en que momento las pequeñas distracciones me alejaron de lo que más quería, volver a intentarlo. Tampoco supe en que momento mi cabello dejo de brillar, y cuando tu renunciaste a un nosotros. Pero lo que si sé, es el momento en que deje que el egoísmo que hacia brillar mis llamas se llenara de amor y me ahogara.

Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne C._

* * *

 **8.**

 **ELECCIÓN**

Mi pecho fue inundado por un fuego que quema, arde; Solo escucho un zumbido lejano. Las llamas del sinsajo me llenan; motivadas por furia, dolor y el deseo de subsistir.

" _Su madre la llamo así, dijo Peeta"_ La voz de Johanna es la que me trae a la realidad, o quizá es la mención del hombre de mi vida. Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas que me impiden enfocar y mi garganta empieza a cerrarse. No soy consiente de que mantengo el teléfono contra mi cara con una fuerza desconocida, creo que quiero romperlo, romperlo y correr muy lejos.

–¡¿A que te refieres con una hija, su madre, quien es?!– gruño. Estoy furiosa, furiosa, y débil. La risa o carcajada de Johanna duele como nunca.

" _Y que creías, Sinsajo, que Peeta seguiría esperando a que quisieras regresar por el; pues no, y me alegro."_

–No tienes ni idea Johanna, no sabes porque estoy aquí, no estabas ahí cuando yo deje el doce…

" _No, no se nada de eso; pero lo que si se es que Peeta nunca pudo superar que te fueras de esa manera"_

–¡Cállate!, ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! Estoy aquí porque lo amo a el, deje mi vida y todo lo que amaba por el. Lo elegí a el–.

–Johanna, es suficiente– interrumpió Annie.

–No– respondió. –Katniss tiene que entender que su lógica es más loca que la de Snow; dime Sinsajo, como creías que, en tu perfecto mundo, funcionaria, ¿Eh?

–Sabes algo Johanna, esta funcionando, perfectamente.

Y era enserio. La razón por la que había abandonado a Peeta era porque, así como el me eligió a mi, -al decidir que el mundo era mejor sin alguien que me lastimara como el podía lastimarme, cuando opto por morir para que yo viviera-, yo también lo elegí a el, como siempre.

Y aunque dolió, fue fácil. Porque necesitaba que Peeta, mi chico del pan, continuara viviendo, sonriera como antes, cantara y riera; algo que nunca seria posible si yo continuaba ahí, siendo su propio muto.

–¿Qué te olvide?–Pregunto. El sarcasmo brotó con cada palabra, pero en el fondo percibí su genuina curiosidad.

Al instante Annie estaba a mi lado. Con los ojos me rogaba que dejara el teléfono, que terminara esto.

–Que viva.

…

La discusión con Annie fue peor, larga, y extenuante. Ella afirmo que desconocía a _Rose,_ y la que fuera su madre; y que no había sido esa la razón de introducir a Nogal a mi vida. Aun no estaba segura, pero sabía que por las razones que fueran, ella lo hizo con las mejores intenciones.

También había retomado los mismos argumentos que uso hace tantos años para intentarme ir al doce, y hablar con Peeta. Tantos, que incluso empezaba a creérmelos. Porque en este instante era todo lo que quería.

Correr a sus brazos, que besara mi cabeza, sonriera y escuchar que me ama.

Porque… creo que ya no lo hace.

Y creer en eso, me mata. Es perder la esperanza, perder mi diente de león.

Me sentía tan agotada psicológicamente. Pero tenia tanta energía, era la llama en mí; deseaba correr dentro de mi bosque y disparar flechas a diestra y siniestra. Pero no podía. No cuando al correr fuera de la casa solo existía arena, agua, palmeras y el horrible sonido del mar.

Peeta no me ama.

–¿Entonces… es una cálida noche?– continuo Nogal con su intento de conversación.

Sí, había huido de casa. Lejos de la mirada preocupada de Annie y la curiosa del niño. Los quería lejos, quería estar lejos. Tan lejos del cuatro, hasta el doce. Apenas Nogal apareció en el marco de la puerta decidí que saldría con el, que elegir a Peeta no significaba dejarse morir, no como el la había elegido, yo también viviría.

El pensamiento se evaporo en cuanto Nogal comenzó a hablar y de repente, solo podía pensar en cuanto lo extrañaba y en como seria su hija. Lo habían mencionado antes, de ojos azules y cabello rubio, igual que el, una hija del comerciante. Rose Mellark. Lindo.

Pero la envidia me llena. Hijos de Peeta y una mujer desconocida, no conmigo. De pronto desee tener un pequeño Txaber que fuera mío; algo que me uniera a Peeta de la manera en la que aquella mujer estaba unida a el, de manera irreparable. Yo quería una familia, con el chico del pan.

Reí a carcajada suelta y el hombre a mi lado me sonrió. Creyendo que reía con el.

Un hijo con Peeta… Sonreí más. No podía creer lo que pensaba. Pero la idea no me asustaba, más bien me daba una ilusión nueva. Y entonces recordé que no. Eso no sucedería. Porque había una mujer que le daba pequeñas rosas.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos a la casa de Nogal. Donde, como el dijo, preparo el mejor plato de mariscos que alguna vez comería; en realidad estaba hastiada de los peces y todo eso.

Las manos de Nogal se posaron en mis hombros. Cerré los ojos imaginando que era Peeta. Un beso en mi cuello; me estremecí.

–Estas congelada– susurro. Su voz me trajo a la realidad. No era Peeta.

Carraspee incomoda mientras me separaba de la calidez de su cuerpo y el frío me reconfortaba. El sonrió, no se si creyó que era timidez de mi parte, pero en realidad era rechazo.

No fui consiente de la cena. Tampoco se en que momento las lagrimas en mis ojos empezaron a derramarse; ni cuando los sollozos llenaron mis labios. Solo se que allí estaba el, _Peeta,_ amándome. Con sus manos y labios por todos lados. Pidiendo que no llorara y que todo estaría bien. Que solo sintiera el momento y que allí estaba el.

Amándome como una mujer.

* * *

Que les puedo decir… ¡Ya quiero saber que opinan!

Roxii C.


	10. Calosfrío

**ANTEPONIÉNDOTE**

Los días se hicieron meses, y los meses años. No supe en que momento las pequeñas distracciones me alejaron de lo que más quería, volver a intentarlo. Tampoco supe en que momento mi cabello dejo de brillar, y cuando tu renunciaste a un nosotros. Pero lo que si sé, es el momento en que deje que el egoísmo que hacia brillar mis llamas se llenara de amor y me ahogara.

Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne C._

* * *

 **9.**

 **CALOSFRIÓ**

 _La cama suave, el viento, el calor._

 _Percibo una respiración acompasada detrás de mi; soy consiente de cómo exhala sobre mi hombro. Una mano se encuentra alrededor de mi cintura. Mis piernas se enredan con otra._

 _Me siento invadida. No me gusta el aire caliente sobre mi hombro._

 _¿Una pierna?_

 _Abro los ojos. Están pegados por el millón de lagrimas que derrame la noche anterior. Luz se cuela por mis pestañas. Los cierro de nuevo y parpadeo repetidamente._

 _No conozco este lugar._

 _Tampoco conozco la mano que me mantiene sujeta._

 _Fuerzo mi mente a recordar. Peeta. Anoche. Sí, Peeta estaba conmigo… en la casa de Nogal. Pero el esta en el doce con una familia, no podría estar conmigo; Es ese momento cuando percibo al cuerpo removerse detrás de mí. El horror llena mis poros. No es Peeta, es Nogal._

– _Buenos días.– susurra en mi oído. Y me alejo de el hasta la otra punta da la cama; tan rápido como puedo, mientras me llevo la sabana para envolver mi cuerpo desnudo._

– _¿Por qué estoy aquí?–. El sonríe sin comprender,–Tu y yo…– Mi mirada vaga por su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Veo debajo de la sabana que me encuentro en las mismas condiciones._

– _¡Que mañana tan hermosa!– dice exclamando y levantándose para caminar por la habitación. Mis ojos salen de sus órbitas y, sonrojada, aparto la vista._

– _No, no entiendo…_

 _Mi voz es un susurro y el voltea a verme antes de cruzar la puerta hacia el baño. Su mirada es molesta._

– _Yo tampoco te entiendo Katniss– responde. –Anoche parecías muy feliz de estar conmigo, y ahora te levantas e insinúas que no sabes como terminaste entre mis sabanas–. Sus ultimas palabras envían calofríos mi cuerpo._

– _No–. Fuerzo mi memoria a recordar; –Yo no te pedí que tuviésemos sexo Nogal._

– _No te forcé–. Recuerdo como llore en sus brazos y le suplicaba que me hiciese suya. El rubor sube por mi. Y entonces lo veo, como no lo había visto antes. Su complexión es como la de Peeta, sus manos e incluso sus labios y la forma de su rostro, es como si Peeta estuviese parado frente a mi. Aunque no existan los ojos azules y el cabello rubio todo lo que puedo ver es a mi chico del pan._

– _Yo… –Mi mirada vaga por la habitación, mi ropa se encuentra por todas partes –Creí que eras alguien más; lo lamento, pero no…_

– _¿Alguien más?– sus rasgos se vuelven duros y lanza una carcajada. Aprieto la sabana contra mi cuerpo. Expuesta. –Podías verme perfectamente bien Katniss. La única razón de que me digas estas cosas es porque estas absolutamente loca.–_

 _Loca_

 _Me enfurezco. –No estoy loca– le grito. El abre los ojos desmesuradamente, porque a pesar de sus crueles palabras nuestra discusión se había mantenido sin gritos. –Tu, no tienes ni idea._

– _Vaya, vaya, creo que los juegos te afectaron más que a nadie, mas que a Annie incluso._

– _No te metas con Annie– mascullo con los dientes apretados. –¿Crees que tienes el derecho de decirme que mi mente esta mal? Bien, di lo que quieras. Pero yo te diré una sola cosa: sin mi, no podrías tener la vida que llevas; quizá este afectada, de una manera que no puedes comprender. Pero no tienes el derecho a tratarme de esa manera cuando yo he dado mi vida por Panem._

– _Se que eres egoísta, no finjas que lo hiciste por el bienestar común–. Su afirmación me golpea, así como el recuerdo de los niños muriendo en los hospitales. La gente consolándome por que "había perdido mi bebe". La guerra. Los gritos. Rue, Prim, y mis deseos de matar a Snow._

– _No me conoces._

– _Ahora, te conozco más que antes.– dice con burla, dando un portazo a la puerta del baño. Segundos después oigo el agua correr y se que es mi marca para que abandone la casa._

Hace siete meses de la ultima vez que vi a Nogal, de la noche que no quiero recordar. Ahora no visito la caceta y aunque en un inicio fue difícil que el pequeño hijo de Finnick lo comprendiera finalmente, lo entendió. "No quiero ver a Nogal" había dicho; a el no le gustaba Nogal, así que lo acepto y me apoyo cuando Annie quiso que regresara a la playa publica.

En realidad, tenia la impresión de que Txaber sabia más de lo que parecía. Quizá eran sus largas horas de platicas con Effie, Haymich, su novia y _el,_ las que lo mantenían informado. O quizá era porque, a sus ocho años, ya no era tan pequeñito.

Hoy era sábado. Hacia un par de horas que ambos disfrutamos de dos torres de panqueques. Txab se encontraba a mi lado, holgazaneando frente al televisor.

–¿No tienes tareas?– le pregunte. El no cambio la dirección de su mirada, aunque volteo levemente la cabeza en mi dirección.

–No.

 _Bien._ No tenia ganas de hacer tareas. En la televisión pasaban una serie extraña; más para niños. Según me explico Txab era una serie que miraban antes de la guerra civil. S

Su favorita.

–¿Qué crees que deba regalarle a Haya por su cumpleaños?– Me pregunto. Ella y el niño llevan tres años de salir juntos; y en realidad, superaron mis expectativas. Creo que una relación a distancia es más fácil cuando se es niño, o bueno, una relación es más fácil de niños.

–Creo que le has dado todos los regalos que ella podría esperar Txab–. El suspira. En la pantalla su programa termina y empieza a cambiar al siguiente canal.

–Lo se Tía Kat. Quiero un regalo especial. No flores, no dulces, ni conchas. Tampoco la muñeca que tanto ha querido. Tiene que ser algo especial.

Le observo sonriente, sin saber que le puede regalar a Haya.

–¿Ya la besaste?– le pregunto poniendo mi rostro frente al suyo para esperar una reacción. Se sonroja y entrecierra los ojos en mi dirección. –¿Solo pequeños besitos?

–Tía– me reprende, sonrío más –Tenemos tres años juntos, eso no se pregunta–. Suelto una risa suave y deposito un beso en su coronilla. En la pantalla están pasando una de esas novelas que tanto disfrutar Effie. Es una pareja de jóvenes,el le propone matrimonio, y se ven felices e ilusionados.

–¡Eso!– señala. Le observo, sin creérmelo; este niño… –Le pediré que se case conmigo– mis cejas se alzan. –Necesito un anillo– dice.

–Creo que, si de verdad piensas casarte con Haya, deberías de esperar unos años… digo, que pasen la adolescencia ¿no te parece?

El me observa molesto.

–Creo que ambos sabemos que somos el uno para el otro– la seriedad de sus palabras, como siempre, me roban sonrisas. –No te rías, tía, quiero que sepa que en un futuro nos casaremos–.

–Bueno, si quieres que ella sepa que estará en tu futuro no necesitas un anillo de compromiso, lo que necesitas es un anillo de promesa–. El me observa curioso, porque no sabe lo que es. –Es un anillo donde hacen una promesa, la promesa que estarán juntos y en un futuro, cuando sean mayores, se casaran–.

–Ahhh… ¡Suena bien! Es perfecto para Haya.– exclama.

–Toma tu chaqueta Txab. Vamos a comprarlo– El sonríe emocionado.

La búsqueda del anillo nos toma un par de horas. Txab finalmente se decidió por un lindo anillo delgado que se une en un pequeño corazón. El anillo es pequeño, pero ajustable; así que su novia podrá usarlo mientras crezca, aunque tal vez solo le alcance hasta los doce. El pequeño hijo de Finnick esta realmente feliz.

Yo también lo estoy.

* * *

Bueno chicas lamento el retraso.

Así que en el capitulo anterior no era nuestro chico del pan:( , pero en el siguiente si que lo veremos.

Gracias por sus reviews y espero no recibir más amenazas de mutos, haha.

Se que en la trama Peeta se pierde un poco, me refiero a que la parte romántica de ellos no esta presente totalmente; pero lo que busco aquí es demostrar como Katniss busca seguir adelante; no se preocupen que todo esta súper planificado, y Peeta es importante.

Les comento que ya vamos por más de la mitad de la historia, porque serán dieciocho capítulos contando el epilogo.

Saludos.

Roxii C.


End file.
